


Jailbreak

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Production Season 1 [10]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkflame begins with breaking out a criminal that Nosedive had helped put away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Nightbloom is my creation.

Klegghorn's face remained neutral despite the sadness he felt at the sight of Wildwing's face. The ex-team captain had a defeated look and his eyes were bright from unshed tears.

"C'mon," said Klegghorn, his gruff voice more quiet than usual. "The only thing I can think of is to write a report. Missing celebrities are priorities."

Captain Klegghorn missed the look that the other ducks made among each other.

"Youse are just six ducks!" Klegghorn continued. "It'll take forever for youse to find Nosedive. With a report, you'll have the whole Anaheim police force scouring the streets. And if we have to, all of California!"

"But we can't afford to have this situation be known to the public just yet," said Canard.

"I agree with you there," said Klegghorn with a sigh. "The public can be helpful, but they can also hinder any investigations with false leads, especially the ones looking for fifteen minutes of fame."

"Then lets go fill out that report," said Canard.

"Yeah," murmured Wildwing, standing up. 

X

"I can't believe you're having me call that duck 'son!'" hissed Dragaunus, pointing at the dark haired duck known as Darkflame.

Nightbloom just raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you to call him son. That was just for the code phrase. You have been calling him son on your own."

"What?"

Nightbloom stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "It's rather useful, actually. Do you know anything about the history of Puckworld, the times before the first Saurian Invasion?"

Dragaunus stepped back in surprise. Did she just switch subjects or was this a trick question. "No," he answered.

"Then let me tell you a story of a time long before the first Saurian Invasion. . ." 

X

_The skies were dark with black clouds. The sky had a dark orange glow as if it were on fire. A lone duck wearing a long braid of walked through what was left of his village. Nothing much was there save a few burning huts. He kept back his tears of sorrow and rage as he silently swore to stop Northblade and his protege, Darkflame._

_Several miles away from the destroyed village stood a tall duck clothed in dark robes. His silvery hair was a contrast to his black feathers. A large sword hung from his belt. He smiled darkly as a younger duck approached him. The younger duck was wearing robes similar to his. His feathers were still the yellow color of a duck not fully mature. Raven dark hair made him seem pale._

_Northblade thought back to his ingenious plan. All ducks knew that a hatchling would bond to the first living duck it saw, whether it was its parent or not. Northblade used that knowledge to build his army. Most of the soldiers were young ducks whom had been stolen away while they were still eggs._

_Upon hatching, Northblade made sure he was present. Now he had an army of loyal soldiers who would follow their "father" to the ends of the world._

_The younger duck before him was his favorite among the clan. Not only did he become a great soldier in youth, but he also had the abilities of dark powers that Northblade had. Together, Northblade was positive that they would rule the world._

_The older duck chuckled as the younger duck made his way to him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another soldier._

_"Sir, Northblade! There's a band of rebels coming from the east!"_

_Northblade growled. "Join me," he said to Darkflame. He held out his hand. Darkflame grasped it, and they both closed their eyes._

_"Oh, stars!" muttered Darkflame. "It's that wretched rebel leader Winds Sunbeam!"_

_"I thought we killed him in the village!"_

_"Obviously not." Darkflame opened his eyes as did Northblade. "Let's throw them a welcoming party!"_

_"My sentiments exactly."_

_Later in the day, a duck with a band of warriors approached an abandoned camp._

_"It doesn't look like anyone's here, Winds," said one warrior._

_"Something's amiss," Winds responded. "They destroyed my village earlier today. They would have camped here and had a victory celebration."_

_At that moment, a whole band of soldiers came charging from the bushes and trees surrounding them._

_"It's an ambush!" yelled one of the warriors._

_"Death over slavery!" shouted Winds. His warriors yelled in agreement and charged into the fight._

_It was a long and bloody one, but Winds prevailed. His small band of warriors defeated the soldiers, killing most, maiming the rest. However, he had lost more than half of his warriors as well._

_A clapping sound caught his attention. A heavy mist crept in, and when it cleared, Northblade and Darkflame stood in front of them._

_"Well done," said Northblade, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You've managed to defeat my children. But for that, you will have to pay."_

_"No," responded Winds. "We've dealt with you for a long time. This planet deserves to be free!"_

_"And it will be. Free to worship me and my children!" Northblade gestured at Darkflame._

_The young duck stepped forward, taking off his cloak. "Celebration time!" he chuckled, before sending a blast of fire in the direction of Winds and his warriors._

_They all dodged._

_Northblade stepped forward. Using his powers, he began to send stones from the ground in every direction. A few warriors fell when the stones struck them._

_Winds cursed under his breath and made his way around the two sorcerers. A plan began to emerge from his head. He pulled a shield from one of Northblade's soldiers. Supposedly, they had been shielded against magical attacks. Winds hoped it was true._

_"Where's Winds?" Darkflame asked, as the last of the warriors fell._

_"Right here," responded the leader._

_"Exactly where I want you," hissed Northblade. A glowing ball of light appeared in his hand. He threw it at Winds._

_Winds stood his ground as the ball came closer. At the last possible moment, he pulled the shield from behind him and blocked the ball._

_The ball struck the shielf and bounced back._

_"Look out!" shouted Northblade. But it was too late. The ball struck Darkflame in the chest. The young duck only had time to let out a cry of pain as his body was reduced to ashes._

_"No!" whispered Northblade, sinking to his knees._

_Winds stood above him._

_"You win," Northblade whispered. "I surrender. Just give me a few moments to grieve."_

_Winds stood uncertain, before deciding to grant the old wizard that privilege. He stepped back._

_Northblade reached towards the ashes and scooped them into his hands. "My son," he whispered. "You will be avenged, and you will return." The ashes glowed a green color, then they disappeared, a green marble like ball sat in their place. "When I find a suitable host, you will return."_

X

"But that was not to be. For Northblade was taken to one of his castles and held prisoner there. An angry mob blew it up, and Northblade and the stone were buried under everything. And that's where they remained, until a few months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hunting an alien and one of his brief stops was at Puckworld, where I learned what had happened to you. While I was there, I found some ancient ruins, and an incantation that I memorized."

"And the stone?"

"Darkflame has been wearing it for some time."

Dragaunus looked over at Darkflame who was standing at the controls. He eyed the pendant that the duck was wearing.

"But there was a problem that I was aware of to expect."

Dragaunus shifted his eyes back to Nightbloom. "What?"

"Having been trapped for so long, Darkflame has no real recollection of his past. All he has now are glimpses of Nosedive's past. But while I preformed the spell, I used my machine to interject some new false memories into their minds. The most important being that you were the first being Darkflame saw when he hatched. That is why he's taken to calling you. . .'Dad.'" Nightbloom gave a small smirk.

Dragaunus growled.

Nightbloom's brief moment of amusement faded, and she took a more serious expression. "As long as you don't grow attached to him, you'll be fine. Emotions can be the downfall of everyone, as it was of Northblade's." She smirked again. "Just think of him as another henchman. Only Darkflame will have a stronger need to make daddy proud."

Both were interrupted by laughter. Dragaunus and Nightbloom turned around to look at Darkflame.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Chameleon, standing not to far from Darkflame.

"I just got off the phone with the last of the news stations in Anaheim," said Darkflame. "They are on their way to question the Mighty Ducks about the disappearance of Nosedive!"

"And?" prompted Dragaunus.

Darkflame let out another chuckle. "Canard strikes me as the kind of duck to keep things quiet. And Wildwing? That poor sap will probably have a mental breakdown with all the reporters asking 'How does it feel to have your brother kidnaped?'"

Dragaunus glanced at Nightbloom and then looked at the giant screen. One corner of his mouth lifted up a bit. "Turn it on," he said. 

X

Klegghorn and Wildwing reached the exit. "You wanna ride with me or do you want to take yer own vehicle?"

"We'll follow you," said Canard, bringing up the rear.

Klegghorn opened the door and was shocked to find a huge group of people waiting for them. Camera lights flashed as a whole lot of tape recorders and microphones were pointed at them.

"Captain!" some people were shouting.

"We're live at Anaheim Pond," someone else was saying.

A reporter thrust a microphone under Wildwing's beak. "Is it true? Has Nosedive been kidnapped? If so, how do you feel?"

Wildwing froze.

More flashes of lights.

"Wildwing!"

Jumbled noises.

Yelling.

Numbness.

Nosedive was really gone.

"Everybody back!" shouted Klegghorn, losing his patience.

The reporter nearest Wildwing still wouldn't budge. "Where were you when it happened? Was there nothing you could do? Or is this some form of a publicity stunt?"

"Back off!" shouted Canard, angered at how the reporters held no regard for anyone's feelings. He grasped Wildwing and pulled him back into the doors.

Klegghorn followed.

"Stupid vultures," he growled, catching his breath. It wasn't everyday that he got mauled by reporters. He shot a look at Wildwing, and couldn't help but feel sympathy at the lost look in Wing's eyes. 

X

Mallory, Tanya, and Duke watched in uncomfortable silence as Wildwing trashed the locker room. They stepped out of the way of a flying helmet.

Canard stepped into the room just as Wildwing stopped throwing things about. Wildwing's breath was ragged.

Canard motioned his head towards the exit. "I'll take it from here," he told the other ducks.

Mallory and Tanya nodded and backed out of the room. Duke hesitated, then sighed as he turned and left.

Canard walked up to Wildwing. "Klegghorn left with Grin through our underground exit. How are you holding up?"

Wildwing looked up at him in disbelief. "How am I holding up?" he asked. "What do you think? All this time not one of us realized that it wasn't Nosedive acting strange. It was someone else entirely! Just what is it that they did to him? Brainwash him? Put a spell on him? What?"

Tears began to fall. "I couldn't save him," he murmured, as Canard stood next to him, his presence being the only comfort he had.

"Don't lose hope, Wing," said Canard. "Things will turn out right, you'll see." 

X

Darkflame let out another laugh as Dragaunus turned off the giant monitor screen.

"That face was priceless!" he said, as Dragaunus grinned maliciously.

"I must say that was a nice touch," he commented, savoring the look of utter shock that had crossed Wildwing's face when the reporter had asked him about Nosedive's whereabouts.

"Man, I love technology!" Darkflame crowed.

"Big deal," muttered Chameleon, watching the duck laugh. "A kid could have done that."

"Yeah," agreed Siege.

"I don't know who I'm going to hate more," growled Wraith. "Her or the duck."

"The duck," said Chameleon and Seige together. 

X

Duke skated laps around the rink trying to burn off nervous energy.

Canard glanced at his watch and sighed.

Tanya stood off to one side of the rink, looking lost.

Mallory shot pucks into the goalie's net.

Grin sat on the bench, meditating.

"He's not going to show," Duke finally said, after his eleventh turn around the ice. "And for that matter, we should be out looking for Nosedive and the Saurians."

Canard sighed. "We've already been through this. We have to keep up our skills without Nosedive. Klegghorn is doing his part while we practice and play tonight's game. Then we can all look for Nosedive till it's time for our next practice."

"So you don't think we'll find him before next practice?"

"Don't put words in my beak, Duke. I just meant that that is our game plan until we find Nosedive."

"Quit lying," Duke shot back. "You never cared for the kid anyway!"

"Just what are you implying?" demanded Canard.

"You're probably glad the kid is gone and no longer in your way!"

Mallory stopped and Grin opened his eyes.

"I am not," Canard insisted, angered that Duke thought of him that way. "I am concerned about the kid and about Wing. We have obligations to our team members but we also have them to our public! We'll find Nosedive, you'll see," said Canard.

"Yeah, right," muttered Duke, skating off the ice rink.

Canard stayed where he was, feeling unsure of what to do. He glanced at his watch again. He looked down and shook his head. Wildwing wasn't going to show.

He looked up at Tanya, Grin, and Mallory. "Practice is cancelled," he said.

"Affirmative, sir," Mallory said quietly. Tanya and Mallory skated of the rink and towards the locker rooms. Grin followed.

Canard looked around the empty arena, thinking to himself. He closed his eyes. Stars above! He had no clue as to where to go from here. 

X

"Well, some form of currency would be ideal," said Darkflame, looking up at Nightbloom. "Is there anything you can do about that, your Highness?" It was said with sarcasm.

Nightbloom ignored him. "I know someone who would be willing to help. You just have to release his partner."

"Why do you let her boss you around, Dad?" Darkflame muttered.

Dragaunus hid a grimace as Chameleon stiffled a laugh. "She comes from an elite group of warriors. And she's not bossing me around!" he hissed back. "She's just giving me some ideas."

"Whatever. We really don't need a female giving us ideas. We can do that on our own!"

Nightbloom raised an eyebrow.

Darkflame smiled innocently.

"If you're so sure about that, here are the objectives. Free my associate's partner, then rob a bank. Pure and simple. I'll let you, Darkflame, decide on how to do them."

"My pleasure."

Nightbloom stepped back. "I'll be watching." The female Saurian disappeared.

"She should be washing laundry or something."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," agreed Seige. Wraith poked him with his staff.

"We're suppose to be hating him more than Nightbloom," he whispered harshly. "Remember?"

"Oh, sorry."

In the meantime, Dragaunus turned to Darkflame, trying to keep the sneer out of his muzzle. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

"Let's start with plan A, busting out whoever the witch wanted busted out." Darkflame shrug his shoulders. "And that one is an easy one. Take down the wall that is on his side and pull him out. Won't take four minutes. And with powers like these. . ." Darkflame snapped his finger, producing a black flame. "... We won't need explosives either!" 

X

Jarod Hinks was sitting in his cell, playing out the ideal prisoner gig. Truthfully, he hated it. He would rather be out on the streets pulling off more impossible capers.

Jarod grinded his teeth. If it weren't for the meddlesome duck back at the Annehiem Bank, he wouldn't be sitting in this dump carrying out a sentence of four years.

But his boss Richard did promise to break him out when the time was right. Was he being lied to?

Jarod stood up and made his way to the bars. At that moment, he heard a loud booming sound as the wall behind him burst inwards.

As the dust settled, Jarod coughed and tried to see through all the dirt.

A hand clamped on his wrist. "Don't just stand there. Let's go." 

X

Klegghorn was watching the security tapes from the earlier break out. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a familiar shape on the screen. He stopped the tape and pressed the eject button. He then took out the tape and tucked it into his trench coat. It was time to pay the ducks another visit, and get some answers in return. 

X

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Jarod demanded, seeing a humanoid duck dressed in robes standing in front of him.

Darkflame rolled his eyes. "Oy, humans are so dense. Hello? You're free. For a reason, of course."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To meet your boss. He needs you for a heist, one that is going to be run by me."

Jarod glared at the strange duck in front of him. "Whatever you say," he muttered, wondering why his boss would want to work with this humanoid. 

X

Richard Sawyer stood in front of a table, looking at the map that was on it. He glanced at his best worker, Jarod. It was great having him back. The female lizard stood behind him, silent. Seemed that she was not taking part in this little escapade. It was a test for the duck that stood in front of them. Off to the side where four other dinosaur type creatures, just observing.

"And that's how we avoid getting trapped in the new system," said the duck named Darkflame.

Richard nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. But what's in it for us?"

"You get fifty of whatever we get, plus any bonuses if you do a great job! I'm planning on hitting a lot more banks after this."

Nightbloom finally spoke. "Don't ever assume you will do the job right the first time," she said.

Darkflame rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why don't you be a proper lady and, like, get us something to eat."

Nightbloom stood still, then calmly walked around Darkflame.

Dragaunus's lips twitched as Chameleon, Wraith, and Siege sniggered.

They gaped as Nightbloom dropped down and kicked at Darkflame's feet. The duck crashed to the floor. Dragaunus stepped forward, and Nightbloom motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Eat dirt," she hissed. She reached over and grabbed him by the hair. "And always respect your superiors."

"Ack, okay, okay!" Darkflame growled, struggling to stand up. Nightbloom released him.

Darkflame stood up and glared at the female Saurian. He then looked away and stepped back towards the table, seething with anger. If anything, he would not only beat the ducks, but get rid of Nightbloom, too.

"We'll target another bank just to test out our system. Then we'll rob Anaheim bank," muttered Darkflame, glaring at the two humans.

Richard and Jarod glanced at each other, and wisely kept their mouths shut. 

X

"It's Klegghorn," said Tanya, looking at the monitor.

"Let him in," said Canard.

The doors to the Ready room slid open.

"Klegghorn," greeted Wildwing, half heartedly. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk," said Klegghorn. "Is Nosedive missing or not?"

The ducks glanced at each other, not sure about what to say.

"It's kind of complicated," Wildwing muttered.

"More so than the Saurians that are trying to rule the world?"

"Pretty much," grumbled Duke.

"Swell. Another problem on my hands."

"Another, sir?" asked Mallory.

"Yeah. You know that robber that the kid caught robbing Anaheim's National? Well, someone busted him out."

"What?!" cried out the ducks.

Klegghorn nodded. "And this is what the surveillance tape caught."

Tanya took the tape and inserted it into Drake 1. The scene played out showing the convict in his cell. The wall exploded inwards and a figure floated through. Their faces became grin when they recognized the shape of Nosedive. Only, that wasn't really Nosedive.

"You see why I asked?"

Wildwing turned to Klegghorn. "His name is Darkflame, and he's with the Saurians."

"Another duck?" Klegghorn asked flatly.

"Not exactly," responded Canard. He sighed at the face the captain made at him. "It's like Nosedive has been possessed, or brainwashed into thinking he's this Darkflame guy. According to the masks readings, physically, that is Nosedive. But the brain scan analysis say that this is someone completely different."

"And just how am I suppose to explain that to the court when I catch him?"

"I know Nosedive is in there somewhere," Wildwing pleaded. "If you just give us the time to catch him and reach him."

Klegghorn let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why I even bother," he said. "I can't promise you anything. If I catch him first, I'll have to follow up on procedures and bring him up on charges, no matter who he is. But if you catch him first and bring him back to his old self, I may be able to pull the case off as unsolved. That's going to be the best offer I can do."

Wildwing nodded. "That is more than generous."

"I hope youse ducks catch him quick. I have a feeling that this is going to be nothing but trouble."

The Mighty Ducks silently agreed.

**In the next episode of the Mighty Ducks:**

"Egads!" shouted Klegghorn as he slammed his car door shut. He glanced back at the pile up of squad cars behind him.  
"Those ducks better catch him first before I do or else!"

* * *

Dragaunus let out a chuckle. "The boy is good, I'll grant him that!"

Nightbloom's face remained still.

"I hate him," growled Chameleon, in a low voice.

"At this rate, we'll be worth nothing to Lord Dragaunus," agreed Seige.

* * *

Wildwing and Canard jumped back as a large white van veered towards them.

"Look out!"

Mobs of people poured into the street, collecting the money that was trailing out of the van.

"I don't believe this!" Canard shouted, watching the van speed away.


End file.
